


Ewe Wouldn't Believe It!

by Feather_and_Beak



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Caretaking, F/M, Inspired by Twitter, Sheep, Spell Failure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26786569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feather_and_Beak/pseuds/Feather_and_Beak
Summary: After being pulled away from another study group session with your classmates from Purgatory Hall by a text message from Mammon to cover him for dinner. The stress you have been hiding from the brothers catches up to you when Solomon does something to help you rest peacefully for the night. Only to awaken as a little ewe.
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 104





	Ewe Wouldn't Believe It!

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the tag #OMSheep floating around Twitter and I thought it would be a fun little prompt to do. After the guys got to have their fun getting in touch with their inner animal, why not focus on the MC (which I will refer as y/n)?

_ Mammoney -  _

_ Hey y/n, sorry for makin' this last minute, but do ya think you can cover my night to make dinner? Forgot about a modelin' gig after the student council meetin'. I'll cover ya next time! _

You felt your left eye twitch when you read the message sent you. You rubbed your face with your hand and looked over at Simeon, Luke, and Solomon. Sighing, you started to pack some of the homework they were helping you with into your bag. "Sorry guys, I'm going to have to cut it short tonight. Mammon just sent me a message to cover him to make supper."

Solomon continued to work on the subject you were having problems in, "Mammon's turn to have you stop what you were doing and make sure he doesn't get in trouble?" He placed his pen down to peer up at you. "This makes this the seventh brother to ask you to cover for them."

Luke started nodding his head vehemently, "yeah! The other night it was Satan because he had to go procure some rare tome of potions. Then it was Levi asking you because he had some sort of raid?" He glanced at you for confirmation which you nodded in agreement. You continued where he left off, ticking the brother's names off on your fingers.

"Solmon you know why Asmo didn't do his night because he was helping you. Beel's club had competition so couldn't do his night… had to double up ingredients because of that. Belphie just sent me a message saying he was too tired and told me he would cover me later. Didn't say why." You knew he didn't want to, he left you on read that afternoon.

"And of course Lucifer said he couldn't do his because Lord Diavolo had him over at the castle his night." You had a bit of bite in your tone when talking about Lucifer, you were still upset at him after he reprimanded you for two hours for some of your grades slipping. He wanted you to do better, but how could you when you were out doing his and his brothers' work or cleaning up the aftermath of a feud that you had no part of? You had basically become the House of Lamentations babysitter, cook, and maid.

Simeon's eyes had widened a bit, caught off guard by your tone. You never spoke badly about the brothers. Granted you did vent sometimes about them, but because you knew better to tell the other brothers about anything and start a feud. "Which explains why you try to study here with us. You want them to understand that you have an academic life and are trying to finish your tasks. Also," Simeon leaned forward and wiped some of the cover up that hid the dark bags under your eyes. "Why you keep falling asleep in class."

You rubbed your arm, looking at them sheepishly, "yeah… Trying to do my homework late at night. Thank you three for waking me up if I had Lucifer in my class." Luke beamed before scrunching his face in a thought, "if it's getting that bad, why not talk to Lord Diavolo about it? I'm sure he could talk to them about you." The thought crossed your mind before, he had stuff on his plate, and you didn't want to step on toes.

"As Prince of Devildom, I am pretty sure he is busy with his duties and if it did become an issue, I'd rather resolve it with the boys before going to Diavolo." You were fond of them, but they could start something at the drop of a hat. It would be worse for Lucifer if you superseded him, going to the prince. His pride would be wounded if you didn't come to him.

"You are trying to tread carefully without hurting anyone. But you are the one that is being hurt by pacifying everyone in the house. It's not healthy." Your hand ran through your hair, Simeon had a point. With the amount of emotion and stress you bottled up deep inside of you, it was a wine cellar that could turn into molotovs if you weren't careful. Your smile was a bit forced, "thank you Simeon for your concern. Hopefully I can get them together and resolve all this peacefully." Hauling your bag on your shoulder, "I'll have to stop by the market before they close."

Giving the guys a genuine smile this time, you turned to leave, only to have your D.D.D. go off in your hand. Pausing at the door, you read the message silently. Your hand curled tightly around the device, the gall! "Looks like I am also cooking breakfast tomorrow too! So glad Satan told me now then when I left the store." That forced smile came back on your face, the stress and anger started to boil into a bad headache.

Solomon stopped you and placed a hand on your shoulder. You glanced up at him, he ran his fingers tip to your temples. Reaching for his wrist to ask him what he was doing, you felt your tension headache ease, and you started to relax. You cooed happily as the pain dissipated. He chuckled, "I figured you didn't have pain relief from the human world. But I would do as Simeon said and talk to the brothers, I am probably the last person they would want you to take advice from." 

His hands left your head, "thank you Soloman, that feels a lot better. Especially with the homework group, I may get to bed early." You offered a small smile to him. There was his traditional smirk, which worried you some, "of course. As one of the human representatives, we have to stick together. Take care of the brothers, then go to bed, and count sheep. I'm sure tomorrow will be a better day."

You laugh, "it's always a better day, even with the amount of excitement I have on a daily basis. Thank you again Solomon, we'll definitely have to meet before the midterm for the Ancient Language course. Having some problems with the annunciations." He walked you to the exit of the Purgatory dorm and waved as you left.

\---------------

You had managed to get dinner ready quickly, keeping Beel busy with some distraction snacks you picked up while grabbing ingredients. While munching on his shadow hog chips, he watched you get dinner into the dishes. You had prepared the food for breakfast, just had to heat it up in the morning. Again easy, you put the ingredients inside the fridge. You looked at Beel, "okay Beel. I know you are the Avatar of Gluttony, but please spare what I just put in there. If you eat that, there will be no breakfast." You did your best sad eyes. "I bought all those snacks for your midnight run so you won't touch, that understood?"

"Ah. Thank you y/n. But I thought Satan was going to make breakfast tomorrow. He said he wanted to try some new recipe." Noticing he was avoiding his promise, you had that twitch come back, except it followed by an itchy sensation around your temples. "Speaking of making food, wasn't Mammon on cooking duty tonight? I'd rather you cook than him pull out Ramen cups for everyone again." You handed him plates to put on the table to keep him away from the food.

Reaching for D.D.D. you sent out a message to the house that dinner was ready. Slowly 7 read messages appeared and you heard everyone walk in, taking their normal places at the table. Each dish was in its right place, still hot, and there was enough for everyone to eat before Beel went in for extra helpings. Everyone was being pleasant to each other for once until…

"You cooked again y/n?" You stopped in mid-chew and looked at Lucifer. You held one finger to signal him to wait to swallow your food.

You wiped your face gently with your napkin, "I did, Mammon mentioned he had to model after today's meeting. He asked me if I could cover him tonight."

Cue the signature laugh from Mammon, "and I got paid upfront! All I had to do was give 'em the ol' Mammon charm!" Oh… oh no, here we go… you braced yourself in your chair.

"Why don't you pay me back after 'borrowing' some of my Grimm from my wallet! Then go in a hole and die like the scum you are!" Levi was shooting daggers at Mammon. You lost your appetite and slid your plate over to Beel. You knew the equation by now.

"Oi! Don't respect your older brother that way! Just because ya misplaced ya Grimm, doesn't mean I have to give ya my hard earned money!" Mammon's hands are placed on the table, Satan cleared his throat. "Unfortunately just because you are the older brother, doesn't mean that Levi isn't wrong for you being moronic scum." Normal insults, you started to slowly pull away dishes that still had food away from them. You didn't want to clean stains off the wall.

"I would think if you had to have your face in pictures, you wouldn't have ruined your skin by buying those cheap facial products. Especially eating those Ramen cups with the high salt content, are you trying to dry out your skin?" Asmo had chirped before Mammon could speak. An elbow appeared in the left peripheral of your vision. Belphie was enjoying the show, he may have looked bored, but you knew better.

As their voices raised higher in arguments, the tension headache was coming back, beating violently in your head. The itching at your temples felt like fire being lit directly in them. All you wanted to do right now was go to your room and just take a hot shower to ease it. Go to bed like Solomon said, count sheep. You clasped your hands together, silently gesturing to Lucifer to reign his brothers in from the pecking order attack on Mammon. He sighed, "as much as everyone is enjoying this can we-!"

"Shut up Lucifer!" Everyone seemed to shout at him excluding Belphie and Beel. You felt your eyebrows climb your forehead at the challenge. Well that was not the normal… forget this. You were tired. Before they went back at it, your hands slapped loudly on the table. To make sure you were heard, you tugged on everyone's pact to get their attention. The sudden jerk made them pause as you stood up from your chair. You were  **_done_ ** with them for tonight.

"Gentlemen, since we can't have a normal conversation that doesn't end up with dishes breaking or defaulting to picking on someone for the night, I am retiring for the rest of it. I have to finish an assignment that is due tomorrow that I was working on with Simeon, Luke, and Solomon. Since I cooked, all of you can clean up dinner." You glared at anyone to see who would interrupt.

"I am going to take a hot shower to ease this headache. My door will be locked." You rarely locked your door, it was shocking to hear that from you. "If anyone needs me, the house better be on fire or someone is about to be killed for real. Good night and see you in the morning." You actually stalked away from the table. Feet start clambering after you, passing through the kitchen to go to your room.

Hearing them asking why were you at the Purgatory Halls, why didn't you ask them for help, and of course Asmo asking to help you "relieve" that headache on the shower for you. The itching was intensifying, you started to claw at it with the mounting frustration from them. You glanced at the 6 faces that crowded your doorway, asking for forgiveness. The Avatar of Pride was still in the dining room possibly. Squinting your eyes, you slammed your door shut and made sure they heard that lock engage.

You knew it was hurtful to them. God it was hurtful for you but they needed to understand they pushed too far without respecting your space, even you had your limits. You didn't mind them coming into your room for a visit, but tonight you needed to set a boundary. Standing there on the other side of the door, you heard them plead before walking away in surrender. 

Again itching at your temples, you placed your school bag from the floor onto the desk. Almost all your work was done, just a few problems and you could go to bed on time for once! Take off your bra, maybe wear those cute pajama shorts that rose up a little higher on you than the boys like. You started getting giddy at the thought of having a little you time! The itching was starting to subside from you. Planning what you could with a little freedom, you placed your D.D.D. on silent and plugged it to the charger while you went to take your shower.

Stripping off the school uniform, you saw your make-up was starting to erode away, revealing the tired face Simeon had seen. You rubbed your face, letting whatever remained of your foundation to coat your hands. Fatigue was hitting you hard now. You quickly got your shower, letting the steam, and hot water boil away your stress for the night. Closing your eyes, you enjoyed the pitter-pattering of the water falling onto the floor of the shower; the echoing in the bathroom to almost lulling you to sleep.

Barely keeping your eyes open, you shut the water off to get dressed on your constellation pj pants, a large loose t-shirt with the western zodiac, and for extra measure, your soft house socks that kept your feet toasty. Sighing softly in comfort, you brushed your wet hair back to relieve it of any further knots. Pushing back the strands that normally framed your face, small finger tip size bruises were above your temples.

You touched them gingerly to make sure they didn't hurt. "I'm guessing a side effect of Solomon's pain reliever. So glad no one saw them or said anything about them." Face cleaned and teeth brushed, you set yourself to that assignment to finish! Sitting at the desk, you easily knocked out the problems. You had talked to Simeon about them before Mammon's message, still retaining what he taught you to do in them.

Homework? Done.

Relaxing shower? Done.

All that was left was the glorious bed that was all yours tonight. Admittedly, it would be a bit lonely since Belphie would come in some nights to cuddle with you. But they got to learn, you have limits like them. You being human doesn't mean they could just assume you would do everything for them. Even being the glue that seems to be holding everyone together.

Putting the homework in the bag, you dimmed the lights in the room and crawled into bed. Your phone nestled in the branch that made up the bed. You reached for it to see the unread messages the guys sent you while in the shower. Reading some of the previews, you saw questions of asking what happened, is everything okay, you know you can always speak to me… etc. You shook your head and went to place it back, only for it to light up with another message.

Unlocking your D.D.D., you saw Lucifer just sent you a message. You debated about opening it or just leaving it alone. He had tried to get his brothers to calm down for your sake, even if it backfired. Deciding to give him a chance, you clicked on his message.

_ Luci -  _

_ Are you still awake? _

_ Y/n -  _

_ Yeah still am… _

_ Luci -  _

_ I hope you can forgive my brothers for their actions tonight. _

_ Y/n -  _

_ Lucifer, it's the same every night except them telling you to shut up is the only thing that broke the normal pattern. I'm used to it but... _

The three dots danced as he took his time to format his message. Stopping periodically and then start back up. His pride probably getting in his way then switching over to his legitimate concern about you. You started text back as the dots stopped.

_ Y/n -  _

_ Tonight was just not a good night for me and I probably shouldn't have snapped like that. I do apologize if my behavior was unacceptable, but I just couldn't… cope. I would prefer if we talked about this tomorrow in person than over a screen. _

There that should give him some time to sort out whatever he wants to say. Your eyelids started to weigh heavily when your screen lit up again.

_ Luci -  _

_ Very well. I have a feeling there is more than what I am seeing on the surface. Clear any plans you have for tomorrow. There is much we need to discuss. _

You groaned about the "much to discuss" portion of the text. There was probably going to be some head butting tomorrow. You rubbed your temples at the thought.

_ Y/n -  _

_ The only thing I have planned is getting breakfast done tomorrow. If nothing comes up, I should be free. I am heading to bed. Good night and sweet dreams my dear Morningstar. _

You tacked on that last part to show you had no malice toward anyone. The soft side always came out in the end when dealing with them in any way that suited the situation. Nicknames to tokens, you always had something to show that they weren't alone. That you were available if they needed some sort of comfort.

Selecting the alarm for the breakfast duty, you set your D.D.D. back on the charger, and dug under your covers. Your breathing evened out as the thought of counting sheep. Without even realizing it, you started your count. Whispering it on your quilt as you climbed up to ten.

_ Ten sheep… _

_ Time to sleep little sheep… _

You thought you heard Solomon speaking and a touch on your temples. Feeling as you were dropped into blackness and swaddle in warmth, you let it take you into its embrace.

\---------------

Rousing from the best sleep you had in awhile, the sound of yelling, and loud banging woke you up along with the alarm which you just ignored. You dug under the covers more, you didn't want to let go of this beautiful rest. After all, it was probably the guys yelling in the dining room.

Settling back to sleep, you heard a crunch.  _ What in Devildom is that?  _ Your name being called as the voices seem to migrate into your actual room. Shaking in your bed, you tried to be still as possible, hoping whatever threat had entered the room would leave. The alarm had been shut off. "Y/n's D.D.D. is still here. She wouldn't have ignored it. I don't think she would leave the house without it." Satan? Satan was in your room? You thought he had to be somewhere early this morning.

"The door was locked as well, she doesn't have a key to lock it from the outside. I doubt she would sneak out during the night." That was definitely Lucifer. Heavy footsteps passed your bed, no doubt to check the window. "She always forgets to dust her window. Window sill is locked in place."

"She said last night when she was making dinner that she would be making breakfast." Beel's stomach let out a growl, "I was looking forward to breakfast." Of course you were Beel… "Once we find her, I'll make breakfast. I'm already late to meet up with a classmate about some potions anyway."  _ Oh! Oh! So now you don't care about your plans Satan!  _ That made you a tad mad, even after getting all the food prepared.

"Are we lookin' for some magic or somethin' that could cause them to just poof? We all saw her lock the door last night!" Mammon. Items were being shifted, searching for the answer. Beel had told you Mammon would search your room to sell items that a human touched for some extra Grimm, but could never do it. As much as he acted like a tough tsundere, he wouldn't do that to you. That extra keychain you got him in London was proof enough. 

Belphie's hum echoed in your room. "She's still here. Someone placed a sleep spell on her." All movement ceased. The demons were high alert alert as they rounded on the youngest. "How are you so sure? The bed is empty." The warm blankets were torn away from you, your eyes still shut to see how all this would play out. "No one came in here in the middle of the night and take her Belphie." You felt yourself being lifted up, large hands encapsulated your entire body. They held you close while petting your head.

"When did y/n get this plushie? It looks like the sheep zodiac from  _ I Live with my Classmates who are the Chinese Zodiac Animals and I can Break the Curse!  _ Ah this is so lifelike!" That would be Levi who was cuddling you. 

_ Wait a tic, why is he telling me I look like some sort of plushie. _ You were hugged tightly to his chest before being snatched away by your neck. Your eyes open from the sudden pain quickly to see you were held aloft in one of Mammon's hands. Now finally seeing everyone, they were a  **lot** bigger than you were.

"Quit bein' weird Levi! Hugging one of y/n's stuffed animals when she isn't around!" He shook your body, causing you to cry out his name.

"Maa maa!" ( _ Mammon!) _

That wasn't what you wanted to come out of your mouth. All eyes were on you when they looked at your now tiny, sheep form. Reeling from the shock of it, Mammon dropped you to the floor. You groaned, hitting the floor pretty hard. Shaking the pain off, the floor length mirror caught your attention. Understanding why they were shocked, you stumbled to the mirror to take in your appearance.

You were a sheep. The size of a beagle with little horns sticking out of your head. Large ears adorning the sides of your head, twitching to listen to all the noises in the room. The wool around your head has taken the shape of your normal hairstyle while rest curled around your body. Your little legs stumbled backwards to get away from your image. Running into something, gloved hands picked you up so you could be eye level with black eyes with the familiar red gradient to them.

"Y/n?"

"Maa?" ( _ Yes?) _

"I thought I told you no plans."

**Author's Note:**

> This is just for giggles, if you leave a kudos, thank you! First time posting to Ao3, so if things seem wonky, I do apologize.


End file.
